1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for entertainment and grooming cats, and more particularly, to a device that houses, entertains and comforts cats.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Cat entertainment and grooming devices are well known. The combination of the two functions in one enclosure such that the cat remains in or upon the enclosure is not well known. The problem with prior art devices is that they do not provide a plurality of toys movably connected to an internal cavity of the enclosure together with a grooming member secured to an outer top wall of the enclosure that forcibly engages and comforts the cat without injuring the cat. Prior art grooming members do not provide finger members placed with predetermined dimensions and configurations that result in a constant density that forcibly caresses the cat without injuring the cat.
A need exits for a simple enclosure with a very sophisticated grooming member to entertain and groom the cat without injuring the cat when the cat forcibly engages the grooming member.